The present invention relates to a laminator which is used for applying a layer of protective material onto a disc, such as a CD, DVD, or the like, wherein the layer that is laminated onto the disc protects, preserves and enhances the appearance of printing and any decorative or identifying logos, and the like on the disc, as well as carrying holograms for security, if desired.
Various laminators have been advanced, and it has been discovered that in order to satisfactorily laminate a layer to a disc, the heated roller that is used for laminating the film layer has to be maintained at a sufficiently high and uniform temperature to provide for reliable lamination. Problems have arisen in existing laminators since the roll is intermittently stopped, and cool regions are caused on the roll because of exposure of the roll to atmosphere through a slot provided for the roll to protrude through to engage the lamination mterial.
Additionally, it has been important to provide precise information relating to the laminating material on that supply roller. The supply roller is keyed to controls on the laminator and there is a need for communicating the type of laminating film, as well as providing enabling information to insure the laminator and roll to be used are compatible, and containing information as to the quantity of film left on the roll. It is important that the information needed be stored and remain with that supply roll, because the rolls can be removed and used at a later time.